Generally, in times of an increasing number of electronic devices, there is a growing need of an anechoic chamber for testing such devices without various interferences from the environment. In addition to this, due to the fact that many of these electronic devices have to sustain several ambient conditions such as gases entering the devices (e.g., humid air), and high or low operation temperatures, the anechoic chamber should especially allow for testing the electronic devices also with respect to such environmental conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,134,405 relates to an electromagnetically anechoic chamber for electromagnetic compatibility testing of electronic devices. Disadvantageously, the described electromagnetically anechoic chamber does not provide the possibility of inputting a gas into the chamber in order to test the device under test with special respect to the above-mentioned ambient conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an anechoic chamber that allows for testing a device under test, for example, with respect to environmental conditions that the device may be exposed to, such as gases and varying temperature conditions.